


sunflowers

by shinjikari



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, tokyo ghoul re - Fandom
Genre: can be considered very slight romance depending upon view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 10:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjikari/pseuds/shinjikari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometime after Touka had begun working at :Re, a familiar face had walked back into her life </p><p>(But that's just wishful thinking)</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> so this is very rushed, I wrote this at school one day a while ago and haven't looked at it since, so I'm just typing what I've got written down. I may come back to this again at some point and edit it.

Sometime after Touka had begun working at :Re, a familiar face had walked back into her life.

(But that's just wishful thinking).

\-----  
A boy with hair as bright as sunflowers and an infectious smile had walked in one day. Touka's hands stilled on the coffee she had been making, and her heart seemed to stall, ever so slightly. Her eyes followed him as he went to sit down by the window, and she watched him flick casually through the menu.  
"It's not him." Yomo's sudden words cut through her, rather violently. Touka had never been especially closer to Hide, and had only spoken to him a handful of times, even less so after Kaneki has first left Anteiku, but her heart still leapt at the thought that Hide was here. 

Maybe he knew. He might have known where Kaneki is. 

(He didn't).

Touka went over to take his order, her hands trembling a bit more than she would like to admit.  
He looked like Hide, yes, but that wasn't enough. He looked at her, his eyes quickly skimming her profile. There was no recognition in his eyes.  
But Touka had faith.  
Kaneki would someday return.

(And Hide wouldn't be far behind).

**Author's Note:**

> aaah this isn't great sorry its so short! I may be bending canon a little by having Yomo recognise Hide, since I don't remember them ever meeting. Also sorry if listing Hide as a character was a little misleading. As always please send requests (more info on my about/bio thing)


End file.
